


Prelude

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: The End of Days [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Goats, Humiliation, I'd say dark Hela, Incest, Intersex Loki, Loki Whump, M/M, Porn with plot to come, Rape, Sexual Slavery, but she's already p dark tbh, intersex jotnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: He wasn't supposed to go back, and he certainly wasn't supposed to return withher...
Relationships: Hela/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Hela, Loki/Thor, Loki/others, Thor/Hela
Series: The End of Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Prelude

Loki had no idea _what_ Hela had done to his brother- _their_ brother, but whatever spell she had cast on him had _corrupted_ him.

Gone was the noble, righteous Thor, who would give the world to save his brother from himself a million times over. Instead was left a shadow of a man, a lustful sinner, depraved in nature, whose first task had been to go back into Niffleheim and retrieve Hela from her chains in which Surtur bound her in.

Hela, it seemed, had taken to her new little Jotun toy well. No, sorry, _their_ little Jotun toy, sharing was after all a very important part of being siblings. Sharing him together, _torturing_ him together, it was all just fun and games, really!

Like right now, at the moment, how Loki was on his knees, on a raised platform, his dick in a hole in the platform- vulnerable-, Hela’s hand pulling at his hair, forcing his mouth deeper into her cunt, while Thor pounded into his arse, Loki’s knees closed because Thor liked it better that way. Thor showed no mercy, and Loki _hated_ how his prostate was connected to his dick. He could feel it hardening, which was uncomfortable as it twitched against the sharply cut timber.

“Harder, Thor!” Hela drawled. “He’s getting bored!”

Loki was most certainly _not_ getting bored, and **_definitely_** did not require his **_brother_** to fuck him. Any faster. If only he could speak without furthering his demonic sister’s pleasure.

Thor sped up his pace even more, squeezing his arse (which Loki hated that he loved) and giving it a little smack, leaning over him like an animal, causing his cunt to slicken with need.

“Mmm, so good for me,” Thor pressed impossibly closer. “Hela, is it time yet?”

“Hmmm…” Hela paused, why not?

Time? Time for what? Loki panicked, and tried to get up to ask, but Hela’s grip on his hair only tightened, she scooted slightly forwards and wrapped her legs around his head, forcing him deeper into her core. He knew better than to bite at her folds- last time he’d gotten the whipping of a lifetime, as well as a clear warning: the next time he were to do such a thing, Thor would impregnate him. He couldn’t bear the thought. Not this life for one of Thor’s children. He licked harder, faster, _deeper,_ thrusting his tongue into her cunt and then flicking over her clit until she let out a satisfied sound and her grip relaxed a fraction.

He heard shuffling beneath him and panicked. Oh no, was this the day they decided to sever his cock? He felt something brush against it… something-something _furry_. Panic seized him like Odin seized him from Jotunheim.

“Goats,” Thor explained, sensing his confusion. “Isn’t there a myth out there somewhere that you fucked one? No? Then I guess the people all just called you ‘goat-fucker’ for nothing.” There we go, blow to his ego. Thor was getting particularly good at delivering them these days on account of prolonged exposure to Hela.

He felt what could only be a tongue, coarse and dry, run over his penis head, curious. He gasped into Hela’s cunt. The tongue withdrew and then there was more fur as, he could only presume, some goats brushed by it. He shrieked as he felt the tip of a horn brushing up against the slit of his weeping prick… a snout sniffing at his head. Another tongue, this time solely licking back and forth across his slit. He screamed into Hela’s cunt at the dry sensation. He could feel her chuckle, Thor’s next thrusts less ruthless and a little more cheerful.

After bringing Hela back, Thor had proceeded to marry her. The people had accepted it as part of the two’s Vanir heritage, and also because Hela had brought the Aesir that she had murdered back to life. Hela, however, had no interest in getting pregnant, and had openly told Thor that when the time came, Thor ought to impregnate Loki in her stead, that she’d be happy to raise whichever child the pair managed to conjure up as her own. Loki wanted no part in it. He wanted no child of his raised by that-that _witch_.

Thor let a hand slip down and cup Loki’s balls, which were, by the way, getting murdered through Thor’s ruthless onslaught.

“So good for us, Loki, brought us together, our little homemaker,” Thor murmured in a way which Loki was _certain_ his brother saw as loving and comforting now that that bitch had warped his brain, but which honestly made Loki himself cringe. “If mother and father were alive, we could all have had you together! Mother on your cock, father in your cunt, it would have been a blast!” Loki felt **_sick_** to his stomach. He found himself, in this odd and desperate time, making a plea to Odin, to send something, _anything_ to kill him, to get him out of this fresh Hel that he had found himself in.

But he knew that it would be no use. He would die no hero’s death. He would never see Valhalla, only ever Helheim, and Helheim… was controlled by Hela. He would. Find no respite from these two’s vicious onslaught against his bodily autonomy.

Thor leaned forward over him, using his hands to pull Hela’s corset down a little, freeing her voluptuous breasts, taking the right one in his mouth as he groped and squeezed at the left one, pleasing his wife immensely.

Loki screamed into Hela’s cunt as a goat bit at his heavy, aching penis, his balls and arse tightening, causing Thor to groan in pleasure as he sped up his thrusts into his ex-brother’s willing hole. He slid his hand that _wasn’t_ playing with his wife’s breast down to finger Loki’s dripping cunt. What a slut Loki was, Hela was right about that. He angled it so he was rubbing right under the area of Loki’s clit, searching for the spot that would bring the little harlot to an orgasm.

That was another thing that had changed, Loki thought, letting out a pathetic noise as he orgasmed, cunt clenching around nothing, Thor’s cock taking root within his arse, triggering him to shoot just as another goat moved for his slit, Hela flipping him around, rubbing her orgasm out over his face as Thor groped her tits from behind.

Thor didn’t call him brother anymore.


End file.
